


Take Care of Your Brother

by vernie_klein



Series: The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apparent Pining, Dean takes care of Sammy, First Time, For once John Winchester isn't the worst parent ever, M/M, Pre-Series, Sam is 17, So it's not really underaged, Universe Alteration, Wincest - Freeform, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is on a hunt in Ohio and Sam and Dean are left alone on Sam's Seventeenth Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wantAwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester/gifts).



> I do hope that ya'll enjoy my first foray into Wincest. I _do_ enjoy some brotherly love every now and again. Especially pre-series love. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Written for the enjoyment of many, but especially to the lovely wantAwinchester who wrote me the best Castiel story for our Secret Santa gift exchange.

Seventeen. 

Today was May 2,2000. Sam’s Seventeenth Birthday. Dean glanced over at the second bed in their shitty motel room of the week and wondered when his brother had become all lean muscle and limbs, and less baby fat. He was now about an inch taller than Dean and had ten pounds on the elder Winchester. Dean knew Sam was mad that Dad was missing out on yet another one of Sam’s Birthdays. He was on a hunt outside of Cincinnati and thought that it was too dangerous for Sam and Dean. Dean thought he was with some _supposed_ vampire hunter named Gordon. 

Dean coughed when Sam glanced up from the Physics homework he was finishing. His skin flushed and he turned back to the book on Black Dogs that Bobby had lent him last time they were in Sioux Falls. Dean shook his head at the heavy scratching coming from Sam’s pencil.

“Dude. Think you can write any harder? Why don’t you use a pen?” Dean looked up from his book and huffed.

“I _have_ to use a pencil, Dean. It’s Computational Physics. More math than science. Why don’t you leave and go get us some food if you’re gonna be a jerk, Jerk.” Sam gave his patented _Bitchface Number Forty-Six_ and went back to his work.

“I’m not a Jerk, Bitch. Don’t see why you are doing that work anyway. Not like we’re gunna be here much longer.” Dean mumbled and ducked his head. He stood abruptly and threw Bobby’s book on the bed. “I’m going out. Want me to bring you back some rabbit food?”

“Whatever, Dean. Just come back sometime tonight.” Sam shook his head, huffing and continued to map out his equation. “And not reeking of sex and perfume, yeah?”

Dean glanced at the bedside clock. It was only five pm. Too early to drink and hustle pool and too late to pick up chicks leaving cheerleading practice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Dean pushed the door closed behind him and made his way down the block to the corner diner. Arnie’s was a non-descript hole in the wall diner. Exactly the type the Winchester’s frequented. Dean figured that he could get Sam a coconut cream pie and a fancy cobb salad there. He pulled his worn leather jacket tighter around his body, the weather in Northern Ohio still chilly in early May. 

The waitress behind the counter glanced up from the rag mag that she was reading and Dean shook his head as she smiled and started to smooth down the front of her blouse. He paid no attention to her running a finger over the edge of her nametag as she tried to get his attention. “What can I get you, lover?”

Dean cringed at the sickening sweet tone to her voice. He stepped closer to the counter and glanced down her figure then back up to her face. Dean finally noticed her nametag _Faith_. He chuckled to himself at the cliched name. Dean flashed his patented mega-watt smile and attempted to ignore the fact that her make up was caked in layers on her face or that she had runs in her hose. “I need an order to go, miss.” The green eyed Hunter laid the smile on even thicker as the waitress handed him a menu and a Coke on the house.

He studied the menu and hoped that the waitress would take the hint that he wasn’t interested. Coconut Creme was on special for $4.99. Dean looked up from the pie menu, his eyes narrowed as the waitress cleared her throat. “Know what ya want yet, sugar?”

“Yeah. I will have the bacon cheeseburger, extra onions, pickle on the side. Onion rings instead of fries… A chocolate shake… Then I need a cobb salad, ranch on the side and a whole coconut pie.” Dean mentally tabulated the total and decided that he had enough to get Sam a present at the Corner Drug Store. 

“Well, ain’t you hungry?” The waitress tore the order off her pad and placed it on the ticket carousel in the window behind her. She rang the little bell and yelled back into the kitchen. “It’s probably gunna be fifteen minutes or so…” 

The waitress glanced at Dean and back over toward the bathroom door. Dean grimaced and stood from his seat.

“I.. uh… I will be back for the food in a few. Twenty-five should cover it, right?” Dean pulled a few bills from his worn leather wallet and slid them across the counter.

“Yeah…” The waitress shook her head and pushed a few buttons on the register. “It’s $22.50”

“Cool. Keep the change. I’ll be back in a few.” Dean pushed away from the counter, not missing the longing look on the young waitress’s face as he pulled the door open and stepped out into the cold night. 

Dean smiled slightly at the display in the Drugstore window. They had just gotten in a shipment of books by some Physicist that Dean had never heard of but that Sam was sure to fangirl all over. He opened the door and stepped into the bright store. Dean glanced at the signs above the aisles and wandered back toward the pharmacy counter to pick up a new box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He was running low in his duffel and didn’t know when his dad would give them another break in hunting. 

Dean smirked at the flavored prophylactics and the ones touting that they fit extra-large dicks. Dean picked up a pack of Magnum XL for Sam and figured he could give him shit about his _little buddy_. He grabbed a box of regular Trojans and an extra large bottle of Gun Oil Gel. Dean was happy they carried his lube brand at the little Mom and Pop. He wandered around the aisles and picked up some gummy bears and a six pack of some weird IPA he figured Sam would like. The overhead PA was playing _Stairway to Heaven_ and Dean hummed along at the cherished Zeppelin tune. He was making his way to the checkout when he found it. The perfect gift for his little brother. 

Dean placed his items on the counter and pulled a few twenties from his pocket. The high schooler behind the counter raised an eye at the two different sizes of condoms and made a huffing sound under his breath and shook his head slightly. 

“They’re not for me.” Dean interjected as his face turned bright red. “I mean… They’re for my kid brother…” Dean scratched his head and back peddled. “I mean… It’s his bir- You know what? Never mind.” 

The pimple faced kid behind the register laughed. “Whatever floats your boat, dude. I’m not here to judge. Gay… Straight… Your money all spends the same. _Though you’re totally taking it up the ass._ ” The kid mumbled under his breath.

Dean narrowed his eyes and pulled the plastic bags from the teenagers hand. He collected his change and made his way back to Arnie’s to pick up their food. Dean was still fuming at the words of the Drug Store clerk as he stalked up the the counter. He grabbed the two bags and the drink carrier with his Coke and Sam’s Chocolate Shake. Dean smiled tersely at the waitress as she slipped a napkin with her phone number into his bag and mouthed _call me_. He tipped his head up once and maneouvered awkwardly out of the diner. 

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

Dean pushed the scarred wooden door to the motel room open. “Sam! I thought I told you to always make sure the door is locked, dammit. There are all kinds of nasties out there.” 

Dean glanced around the room at the silence. “Sammy?” Dean dropped the bags of food on the small dinette table and the bag from the Drugstore on his duffel. He pulled the pearl handled Colt 1911 his father gave his from the waistband of his jeans.

“Sam?” Dean inched closer toward the bathroom door. He pressed his ear to the worn, rough particle board that separated him from the only thing in the world that mattered more than his own sanity.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice wavered. He brought his gun to shooting level and slowly turned the tarnished brass knob. Dean held his breath as he slowly pushed the door open. The sweet smell of the cheap vanilla almond shampoo wafted through the crack.

Dean cocked his head and pushed the door open further with the muzzle of his pearl handled Colt. He smiled at the sound coming from the shower. Sam had his back to the door, the semi-clear shower curtain leaving nothing to the imagination. Dean shook his head at Sam’s off-key singing of Pearl Jam’s Jeremy. He stood mesmerized as his baby brother sluiced soapy water down his shoulders and over his back.

Dean subconsciously wet his lips as a rivulet slick with soap darted between Sam’s ass cheeks. He cleared his throat right as Sam turned around and ducked his head under the steamy stream pouring from the rickety showerhead. 

“Shit. Dean!” Sam screeched as he covered his crotch with his left hand and beat his chest with his right. “You scared the piss out of me.”

Dean ducked his head, and willed down the blush he knew had creeped down to his chest. “Sorry, Sammy.” Dean whispered.

“Yeah? Well… You coulda knocked, De. Don’t fuckin’ _do_ that shit to me, man.” Sam slowly let go of his cock and ran his hands through his hair. 

Dean stood stock still, his eyes trained to Sam’s groin. He knew then he couldn’t tease Sam with the condoms he bought as a gag gift. They probably would be too small for the monster that sat thick between his baby brother’s legs.

 _Shit_ Dean thought. He tried to avert his eyes. Every time they kept glancing back at his kid brother. 

A throat clearing jolted Dean from his musings. 

“See something you like, big brother?” Sam smirked as Dean’s eyes met his. “Didn’t know you swung that way.”

“I- I don-” Dean coughed and gripped the hem of his black tee shirt. He worried the fabric between his thumb and forefinger while Sam pulled back the curtain.

“Sure you don’t…” Sam sauntered up to his big brother, and ran the tips of his fingers down the cut of Dean’s bicep. Water ran off the slight curl in his hair, down his chest and into the tight nest of curls at the base of his semi-erect cock. 

Dean swallowed once and shuddered out his breath. “Sammy…” Dean whined.

Sam leaned forward and licked the shell of Dean’s ear. “You know you want it…”

Dean gently placed his hand on Sam’s hip. He did want it. Ever since his brother quit being little Sammy and started being Sam, greek god… Sam who turned everyone’s heads, female and male alike. Sam, whose lean body and golden skin made Dean want to lick every inch. Dean knew it. He was _fucked_ six ways to Sunday. But he knew…

Dean knew that there would be no one else for him. Sure, he may fuck around with chicks, but love? No. _Love_ was reserved for Sam and Sam alone. It started the day that John placed a baby Sammy in Dean’s arms and told him to take his brother outside and not look back. Every time John told Dean to _look after Sam_ and _take care of Sam_ , cemented the love felt between the brothers. The one time Dean let down his guard with the Shtriga in Wisconsin, Sam almost died. Dean never left his brother after that. How was this any different? Sam needed and Dean gave. Time after time.

“Sammy…” Dean pulled his brother in closer. “Tell me this is what you want. Tell me and I’ll give it to you baby boy.”

“Want nothing but you, De. Always have.” Sam wrapped his long arms around Dean and walked him backwards toward the wall. Dean swallowed hard as he was manhandled by his little brother.

“Gunna make you feel sooo good, De.” Sam pulled Dean’s shirt over his head and dropped his mouth to Dean’s collarbone, sucking a deep purple mark in the freckled flesh. 

“Open you up, fill you so full you wanna burst.” Sam fumbled with the buckle on Dean’s belt. 

“Guh.” Dean gasped and pushed his brother’s hands out of the way as he loosened his belt and threw it on the bed. He took a deep breath and popped the button on his jeans. He pushed the offending material down to his ankles and stepped out of the tangling fabric.

“Want you, De…” Sam pulled Dean closer and ran his hands down Dean’s arms. “Com’on De… Touch me…”

Dean snapped out of his rumination and gently placed his mouth on his brother’s shoulder. He timidly kissed and licked the sweat soft skin, revelling in the salty taste under his tongue. Dean raised his hands and cradled Sam face licking softly at his baby boy’s petal soft lips. Sam opened up and allowed his brother entrance. Tongues tangled gently as Sam pulled Dean closer. He wound his hands under Dean’s ass and hauled him up around his hips.

Dean wrapped his bow legs around his brother and shifted his hips. He gasped at the pressure of Sam’s hard cock pressing his own through the thin layer of his boxer briefs.

“Need to get these off me.” Dean whispered into his brother’s mouth as he ground harder into Sam.

Sam dropped his brother down and fell to his knees. He ran his hands down Dean’s torso and hooked his pinkies in the waistband of the offending fabric. Sam licked and nibbled the sparse trail of hair under Dean’s navel as he peeled the underwear from his brothers body. 

Dean wound his fingers through Sam’s silken locks and pulled as the tight heat of Sam’s mouth engulfed his rock solid erection. He held his breath as the muscles in Sam’s throat constricted and pulled pre-come from his slit. Dean gasped as a slightly damp fingered rubbed against the tight furrow of his hole. He spread his legs further and tried to relax as Sam rubbed the silken flesh harder and breached the first ring of muscle.

Sam pulled off with a pop. “Lube?” 

Dean panted. “In the bag on my duffel. New bottle.”

Sam stood and sauntered to Dean’s duffel by the door. He rooted around in the Drugstore bag and found a box of condoms and the aforementioned lube. “Gun Oil? Why does that not surprise me. Though this?” Sam held up the box with the Polaroid Camera. “This is nice… Is it for my birthday?”

Dean glanced up at his brother and nodded.

“Good.” Sam said as he pulled the camera from it’s package and loaded the film. “My first picture is gunna be of you.” Sam snapped a shot and threw the picture on their Dad’s bed. “The next one is gunna be of you riding my cock.”

Dean smiled and stepped from his underwear. He started toward the bed, only stopping when Sam laid a hand on his elbow. 

“Up against the wall, De. Wanna watch you come on my cock.” Sam pushed Dean back toward the wall and hoisted him up. Dean automatically wrapped his legs around his brother and locked his ankles. 

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean whined kissing down Sam’s neck and chest. “Thought you wanted me to ride you.”

Sam popped the top on the lube and drizzled some down the furrow of Dean’s ass. He spread the elder Winchester’s cheeks and rubbed hard at the tight muscle. Sam breached his brother with one finger, cocking it slightly to rub the silken walls of his passage. He added a second and then a third as Dean relaxed around the intrusion.

“Sa- am.” Dean stuttered as Sam pressed against the smooth bundle of nerves. “Again.”

Sam rubbed Dean’s prostate every other thrust and added a third finger to loosen him up.

“Need you now, Sammy.” Dean panted. “Don’t stop.” 

Dean pulled his baby brother closer and bit down on his ear. “Now…. Quit fucking around and _fuck_ me already, Sammy.”

Sam nodded, kissed his brother once and pulled his fingers from Dean’s body. Dean whimpered slightly at the loss and drew in a shaky breath as Sam’s cockhead snagged against his rim.

Dean willed himself to relax and breathed through Sam’s intrusion.

“Dammit, Sam! Just fuck me already!” Dean complained and pushed himself down so he was fully seated on his brother’s cock.

“Fuck- Dean-” Sam breathed as he pistoned in and out of Dean’s ass. “I- I just-”

“Less talk, more fucking.” Dean panted and rocked himself against the rough wall. He pulled Sam’s hand out of his hair and wrapped his brother’s long fingers around his cock.

“Baby boy…” Dean stuttered.

Sam stripped Dean’s cock faster and gasped as thick ropes of come shot from Dean’s slit and painted their chests. He pumped further into his tight heat and felt the familiar tug of his release in his gut as Dean’s channel spasmed around his length. He shot his load, hot and heavy into Dean and panted his silky walls with his come. 

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

John paused as he slid his key into the lock of the motel door. He had tried to call Dean for the last twenty minutes to let him know that they had finished the job early, but Dean never picked up. John was prepared to tear Dean a new asshole when he heard panting and gasps from behind the wood. 

John moved to the window and cupped his hands around his eyes to see in the darkened room. He could just make out his sons in a very intimate position. John took a step back and dropped his hands to his sides. He turned around and sat down on the curb, his head in his hands. 

How could he let it get to this? He knew that by moving his boys around all their lives and not letting them form any true relationships that it may come to them being overly dependent on each other, but he never thought that it would turn into something sexual. He should have guessed though, the way Sam’s eyes lingered on his older brother after a shower. The way Dean touched his brother with such reverence after they sparred, always making sure that Sam wasn’t overly hurt. The way they always knew where the other was no matter the situation. John knew after that job in Wisconsin that Dean had taken his duties to a whole new level, but this? This was years in the making and John knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He sat on the curb for another twenty minutes and formulated what he would say when he walked through the door.

John steeled his breath and made his way to the motel room. He pushed open the door and internally sighed when he saw his boys at the small dinette table eating what appeared to be their dinner.

“Dad, you’re back.” Sam gasped as he struggled to swallow a bite of his salad. John noticed that Dean shifted slightly in his seat and pulled a pained face at the hard chair. He noticed that his eldest refused to meet his eyes as John stood in the doorway of the run down room.

John cleared his throat and nodded at his youngest son. “Sam. Happy Birthday.”

Sam smiled, his dimples widening as his face lit up.

“Dean.” John chided.

“Sir.” Dean finally glanced up from his styrofoam container and met his father’s eyes.

“Taking care of you brother?” John questioned and dropped his duffel next to Dean’s. He spied the open box of Magnum condoms and the second unopened box. He shook his head slightly and raised his eyes back to his eldest.

“Of- Of course, Sir. Bought him a pie and everything for his birthday.” Dean picked up his Coke and took a long swallow.

“Good. Good.” John moved to sit at the third chair in the room. “You need to be there for your brother, give him everything he needs. You two only have each other you know…” John took a deep breath. “It’s hard to let anyone into your life Dean, I get that.”

Dean nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

“You need to be Sam’s everything… If that is what he needs. Take care of Sam. Protect Sam. It’s your _job_ , Dean. Don’t ever forget that. No one can or should ever get between the two of you. Not even me.” John sighed and stood from his chair. He clapped both of his son’s on the shoulder. “I’m gonna get a different room for tonight. This last hunt took a lot out of me. Be ready to go at 0900 hours, you hear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean and Sam piped up in unison.

“Take care of your brother, Dean.” John picked up his duffel and walked out the door. He stood outside in the dark, the only light the flickering neon of the motel sign. He pressed his ear to the door and hoped to pick up a flicker of his sons’ conversation. He wasn’t disappointed when he heard Sam.

“Do you think Dad knows?” 

“He knows something, Sammy.” Dean responded. John could almost picture Dean running his hand down his face and sighing. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m yours, you’re mine. No one, and I mean _no one_ can take me away from you. I will kill them all.”

John knew his son was telling the truth. He would burn the world, and John in it, if anyone came between the brothers. He just hoped it would be enough.


End file.
